Dirty Little Secrets
by HannahWeeks
Summary: Something happened to Harry over the summer and Draco's about to become a Veela and Harry's his mate can Draco save Harry or is it already to late. Harry/Draco. If you don't like Male-Male situations don'r read this.
1. Dirty Feeling and Train Talks

Dirty Little Secret

Dirty Feelings and Train Talking

Harry sat there cold and shivering, his room no longer alive with light because Harry could no longer see light only darkness. He was dirty and unworthy of seeing the light. Well that's what he thought.

When Harry left Hogwarts at the end of 6th year, he was pounds heavier and even had a few muscles from Quidditch. But now he was back to his old anorexic frame. When Harry left Hogwarts he thought he could handle the Dursley's abuse. Now he wanted to die, no one would want a tainted Boy Who Lived. They would find a new saviour, an innocent and heroic saviour, who can protect himself from muggles. If Harry couldn't protect himself from Vernon how in the hell did he save the entire Wizarding World from Voldemort.

Why did he let it happen? Why did he always let them do this to him? Why did they always let them win? The one thing that was his. The one thing that he wanted to save for that special person. Gone. Why was he so weak? The thought of what that man did made his skin crawl. His Uncle had done things to him that Harry certainly hadn't wanted him to do. And now no one would.

Harry decided that the best way to deal with the situation was that It Never Happened. He wasn't tainted and dirty and he was still a virgin. Someone may still want to love him.

It Never Happened.

Draco sat in his room; it was July 31st a month until his 17th birthday a month until he needed to decide his father or his love.

Draco had always known that on his 17th birthday he would come into his Veela inheritance, but in his 6th year at Hogwarts who his mate was most probably going to be. He had strong feelings of warmth, lust and happiness whenever Harry was around and in the holiday he even missed Harry's presence. Even though at school Harry tried to around him as little as possible but at least he's there.

All Draco had to hope for now his that Harry returned his feeling or at least agreed to be around him. If Harry rejected him completely Draco would die. Bummer. All the time Draco had watched Harry, he noticed little things about the boy and he some found he loved Harry's little habits and found them amazingly adorable. He could also no longer me horrible and cruel to the boy and his friends, because he had fallen hopelessly and desperately in love with Harry even without the Veela magic. So he stayed out of their way.

The next problem after Harry was of course his father. What would the great Lucius Malfoy do if he found out his son was, gay, in love with Harry Potter and didn't and had never believed in or wanted to join the cause? He was scared of his father. Of course he was everyone except Harry, Dumbledore and Voldemort was. But the last two were dead and now it was just Harry. Since Voldemort died Lucius had decided that Harry got lucky and he had to continue what Voldemort started. Draco knew his father would kill him if he had to without even blinking. And he also knew his father would force him to join the cause, marry a female and have a million heirs.

He hated his father.

Even if Draco didn't love or even like Harry he would never marry a female because obviously Draco was gay not heterosexual and the thought of heterosexual love made him sick. Being a Veela he could still have children, Veela's could get there mates pregnant. But his children would never be proper Malfoy children they would have a normal happy child hood and would never have to worry about their fathers' approval or joining someone they never believed in because Draco could never do that to his children. And also he would have never join the cause because Voldemort was a power hungry nutcase who goes around killing innocent muggles (they can't be that bad, they made Granger and she's a genius) and he killed any wizards who didn't do as he said. He lost his war.

Harry needs be saved and Draco is there to save him.

When Harry got onto the Hogwarts Express he was greeted as usual by Ron and Hermione, but he wasn't the same. He tried to get away Hermione hugged him and flinched when Ron patted him on the back. He didn't talk for the first half of the train ride, that's not to say that Ron and Hermione didn't try to engage him conversation because they did, but Harry wasn't feeling it. They soon gave up content on sitting and looking in Harry's direction.

They would always give up. He wasn't their friend because they loved him. He was their friend because it helped them; it got them where they wanted. Harry would soon find this out.

When Draco knocked on the compartment door, he was surprised to hear silence, no laughter or talking. He entered and only got more worried by the sight of an unconcerned Weasel and Granger and a very sad and depressed looking Harry. He was only shaken from his thoughts by Weasel.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he spat.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Harry?" They looked mildly surprised, one, Draco had called Harry, Harry and not Potter and two his voice only held concern and none of his usual sneer.

"No, I think it would be best that whatever you want to say to Harry you say to us as well." Granger answered in her know-it-all voice.

"Look usually I would love to stay and chat, but I really need to speak to Harry alone." A pleading tone slipped into his voice.

"No way!"

"Okay!"

Two voices answered at the same time, one Harry and one Ron.

"What?! Harry you can't be serious?! He's Malfoy he could be trying to kill you!" Ron ranted and Harry just shrugged.

"He could and he could need me for something important. I can look after myself, Ron." Harry's voice was hard, but Draco could see the pain in Harry's eyes meaning that Harry could not look after himself, at least not anymore.

Harry and Draco left the compartment and entered the next empty compartment they could find. So they could talk in private.

"So what do you want?" Harry asked in a small, tired voice.

"I'm here to warn you." Harry looked up with scared eyes and interrupted Draco before he could continue.

"What's going on?" he inquired his voice full of fear.

"It's nothing bad, well I hope you don't think it's bad. You see, Harry, in about a month it' my 17th birthday and on the day I'm going to come into my Veela inheritance, and you're my mate, well I think you're my mate, I've been getting these signs and they all point to you being my mate. I hope it's you, I won't be able stand anyone else now. Anyway that's not the point I may act a little crazy round you and I'm apologising in advance for anything I do or say to you." Harry stood there in shock. Thinking how this was bad but also thinking this could be the chance of which he was dreaming.

"Will you be okay?" Harry asked, genuinely concerned.

"Not really but we can deal with the details and everything else when we get to it. Can't we?" Draco sounded so defeated as if he was certain Harry was going to reject him. Harry didn't know what to do. Should he comfort him? Would Draco even want Harry to comfort him? So he just said

"It'll be okay, Draco." Draco smiled a real smile and for the first time since the summer holidays so did Harry. Draco thanked Harry before they both went back to their friends.

For Harry and Draco this was the first time in a long time things had started to look up.


	2. Finding the Courage to Speak

Finding the Courage to Speak

"_It Will Be Okay Draco."_ What did Harry mean by that?

Draco had pondered this since Harry had said it. It had been two weeks now since that encounter on the train and they had not spoken to each other since. Not that they hadn't wanted to but they were both too scared in case the other had changed their mind and wanted to back out.

Harry did not know the first thing about Veela's and was wondering whether he should ask Hermione about it. He had been to the library already and the only information on them was that they mated for life and they went thought transformation when they came of age. But Harry knew that wouldn't be enough information to ease his mind. Then again could he really go to Hermione with this? What would she say if she found out that Harry would be spending his life with Draco Malfoy? He bullied her and made her life misery. Then of course she would tell Ron and the whole thing would be a sorry mess. What could he do?

He would have to see Draco. He didn't know how or when to approach the Slytherin but he would have to or be caught unaware.

Draco on the other hand was worried about Harry. He knew Harry would not know about Veela's but Harry had not been to see Draco and he knew there was no sufficient information in the library. He also knew Harry would not go to Weasley and Granger. So either Harry did not want to know or he was scared. If he did not want to know that may mean he would become Draco's mate because of Draco's past, and if he was scared of asking Draco, they would not last very long. He did not want to be in a relationship where his spouse is afraid of him. His mother is afraid of his father and now they no longer love anyone not even their son.

He would have to approach Harry and show him that he would not hurt the boy. But how could he do this if Harry was always with Weasley and Granger? He would just have to find a way.

The next day in defence Draco decided that he should inform Harry that he would like to speak with him in the most simplest of ways. A note. The note read:

_Harry,_

_Please meet me at the statue of Persephone after dinner._

_I think we need to talk._

_Draco_

_X_

When Harry received the note Hermione inquired what it was about, Harry just said she would rather not know and he crumpled the paper up. Draco of course saw this and all his hope diminished then Harry turned to him and smiled and Draco knew Harry would be there. Now all he needed to do was figure out what he was going to say.



As said in the note Draco was at the statue immediately after dinner. He waited for fifteen minutes before Harry arrived he had begun to think Harry wasn't going to come. But he did. Red faced and out of breath. Draco raised a well-groomed eyebrow at the boy.

"Sorry I didn't know which statue was this one and I also had to get rid of Ron and Hermione." Harry smiled an apologetic smile and Draco allowed himself a small smile of his own.

"It's quite alright I had begun to think you weren't going to show but you're here now and that's all that really matters." What Draco wasn't about to Harry was that the apologetic smile and the bright red face would have allowed Harry to even be an hour late.

"Come on." Draco turned to the statue and said "Ares." the statue moved and Draco walked while Harry followed.

Upon entering the room Harry saw a common room not unlike the Gryffindor one except instead of red and gold he saw green and silver but not the Slytherin green and silver either. The silver he thought was the purest silver he had ever seen, the colour of Draco's eyes and the green was the deepest emerald which he admitted was the colour of his own eyes. He did not see any other people in the common room and thought that these must be Draco's own private rooms. His thought must have shown on his face because Draco knew what he was thinking.

"These are my own rooms but after my birthday they will become ours. There's and bedroom and a small kitchen area. The colours are not meant to be Slytherin but if you would prefer something else just ask and I can have the scheme changed." Harry studied Draco face while he spoke. It was soft and he looked at Harry with the kindest of eyes. Harry turned his head away ashamed. No one should look at him with kindness.

"It is fine. There are obvious differences with these colours and the ones in Slytherin." Harry spoke. But Draco wondered why Harry spoke to the floor and not to him. "You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, but first is there anything I can get for you? A drink perhaps?" Draco asked, taking on the role of a host.

"No thank you. I am fine, still refreshed from dinner."

"Then please sit down so we can talk." Draco gestured the plush green sofas and he and Harry sat. "Harry I have realized that you must not know much about what is going to happen and I have been very selfish by not explaining anything to you. I am sorry. That is why I asked you here tonight to answer any question you may have." The softness in his eyes is like a something you would never expect from a Malfoy, especially not for Harry.

"You have nothing to apologize for Draco. I understand how difficult it must have been to try and find a way to talk to me and not my friends. Otherwise I may have had to seek you out myself." Harry felt awful for making Draco feel he was selfish and as though he should be sorry, and Harry thought that Draco should never feel this way over him again.

"Harry, as you know, in roughly two more weeks it's my birthday and I am to become a Veela and you are my mate. Until we have finished the mating process I will need to be around you a lot. The Slytherins know what is going to happen and most of them have agreed to having you around and are willing to try. Now Harry I know you have heard stories of Slytherin, how we are all supporters of Voldemort but that is a lie. There are very few supporters some will be forced by their parents but they will not follow they will most probably become spy's for the light or try not to be involved at all. There are more supporters in other houses than Slytherin." Draco paused to make sure Harry was taking it all in. Harry nodded for Draco to continue.

"Now you may have to tell your friends because you will have to move in because I will need to be close to you. I will help you in whatever ways necessary. The mating process is simple first you must accept my proposal to be my mate, then you must learn to trust me and finally we have a bonding ceremony and consummate the bond after the ceremony." Draco saw Harry stiffen at the word consummate.

"How long will the process take?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

"However long you want it to take. Harry, we will move at your pace, not mine." Draco tried to comfort Harry but it seemed not to work. "Harry, you must understand I will not push you to do anything you don't want to."

"What about your father? Surely he does not agree to this partnership." The calm in Harry's voice startled Draco. It was like a mask he himself would wear.

"Of course they don't but I don't care about that. I will go against my father's wishes for you." He sounded brave but on the inside he was a quivering mess.

"You can't do that Draco! For me!? Why!? You have hated me for years and now you say you will betray your family for me! I cannot let you do it!" Harry was suddenly so angry at Draco for being so stupid as to believe it would work out for them. "I am not worth it!"

Angered by Harry's self-hate and defiance Draco did with Harry what he was best at. He shouted back.

"You are worth it, Harry! Anyone with half a brain could see that! And yeah okay we did dislike each other for a period of time but I'm willing to try and change that! If you're not just piss off now!"

"Fine I Will!" and Harry walked away taking Draco's hope and happiness away with him. All he left was a hollow shell that looked a lot like Draco Malfoy.


	3. I Never Expected You To Love Me

I Never Expected You To Love Me

_Harry,_

_Please meet me in my rooms after lunch._

_You know the password._

_I'm sorry about last time._

_D x_

Harry did not doubt the sincerity of the note, but he could not fathom why Draco was trying so hard with him. He understood that Veela's mated for life but surely Draco could find someone else who was so much better for him than Harry was.

For Harry was now just a hero without anyone to defeat. There were the few Death Eaters who wanted to carry on Voldemort's work, but they were so insignificant that the ministry could take care of them without Harry's help. Harry barely knew what his purpose was anymore. He felt that maybe he should have died when Voldemort had because he had done what he was born to do and there was nothing more left.

His friends, he would soon discover, were not people he could trust and just strangers who wished for a bit of Harry Potter's fame. He shouldn't trust them. Harry wasn't stupid so it should only be a matter of time before he discovered who he could really rely on. Since the summer Harry was quiet and observing, everyone assumed that it was because of Voldemort but of course it wasn't. He was now beginning to read people better than any normal person ever could.

Harry would go but he doubted Draco would still care for him at the end of all this, because at the Harry was unsure if he could ever love another person ever. He was unsure as of late whether he had the emotions that normal people possessed.

But still he would go. Of course he would.

That night at half past six Harry left the dining hall half an hour earlier than anyone else. Draco noticed but did not follow, recognising that Harry wanted to think for a while. He knew Harry would be there tonight he just wasn't sure if Harry would befriend him.

Harry entered Draco's room and sat in the seat nearest the fire. He knew Draco wouldn't mind him being there early but he would not snoop through Draco's things, that would be unkind and lately Draco had only shown him kindness.

Near the seat was Draco's book case and Harry glanced realizing that Draco was not only smart but he was a romantic. He had potion, school and mind expanding books but he also had classic books such as Austen and Dickens. Then there were books from the muggle world now books like 'The Twilight Saga' and 'The Notebook'. All of his books suggested he was not the cold hearted Slytherin sex god everyone had him pinned as.

Harry was still pondering who Draco really was and whether any of the students at Hogwarts really knew who Draco really was, when Draco entered his rooms. Harry stood when he heard Draco walk through the statue. And Draco soon motioned for him to sit back down. Draco sat opposite Draco and they both spent a few minutes staring at each other as if calculating the others next move.

"Harry, why are you here?"

"You asked me to be here."

"But you didn't have to come. So why are you here?" Harry thought about his answer for a moment.

"I want to know what it would be like to be with you. Whether we're compatible and whether you are the one who can save me." Draco did not question any of what Harry had said knowing that if he could gain Harry's trust, he would know everything he wanted and needed to know about the boy soon enough.

"Harry, all I want is for you to be happy. I wish especially for you to be happy with me. I'm in love you, Harry. I haven't come into my inheritance yet and I already love you. What I feel is real and in no way induced by magic. I don't expect you to feel the same now but I hope that you may one day."

"I don't if I can, Draco. I haven't felt anything for a while now." Harry knew he should have felt guilty or sad at his confession but he didn't, he couldn't.

"Why, Harry? What happened to you?" Concern was all Draco could feel because a life without emotion would be a terrible punishment for Harry. And Harry did not deserve any punishment for he had never done anything wrong.

"I cannot tell you yet. I'm sorry, I just can't"

"I understand. The other night, I was being ridiculous. I'm sorry."

"Its fine, Draco, I was being too sensitive. When is your change?"

"Saturday." Harry eyes widen a little and Draco noticed. "You don't have to decide by Saturday. Saturday is just when I begin to go crazy."

"Were all a little crazy here. You'll be fine, Draco, I won't leave you." Draco's smile widens as Harry goes on. "I propose we meet. Every night, here, same time?"

"I think your idea is good and I would love to see you that often. We hopefully form a bond of friendship before Saturday. It'll make it easier on you." Harry himself let a delicate smile grace his face.

"On Friday I will bring my stuff here, I will stay over the weekend and I will not leave. You need me, and no one else needs me anymore. So I'll stay because I know it'll help you and at the moment that's all I want to do."

"Harry, don't feel obligated. It's your decision, make it for yourself." So Harry sat and thought over his options while Draco watched. His eyes never left Harry's beautiful face.

"You're the only since Voldemort who had shown any real interest in me. If I am wrong and it is superficial it's my own because right I believe that you mean what you say and I want to give you a chance. I want to give myself a chance."

They spent until curfew talking about their families and what they enjoyed doing in their spare time. It was nothing deep but it was a start.

True to his word Harry was there every night at half past six and Draco arrived at quarter to seven. They talked and soon there was a friendship blossoming. Harry smiled more in those five days than he had done in months. He was started to feel happy. He was amazed that he felt anything at all. He told Draco this and he told him that he was the cause of it.

The grin on Draco's face held light that rivalled the sun.

On that Friday evening he was there with all of his things. He left a note in his dorm that said Dumbledore had given him private rooms and that he would visit often. He and Draco packed his stuff away. Then Harry noticed that there was only one room and one bed.

"Draco, where am I sleeping?"

"In the bed and I will sleep in the lounge until you are comfortable enough to have me share a bed."

"I can't take your bed from you. Share with me. I do trust you, Draco. Not fully but enough to know you wouldn't try and hurt me." Draco smiled and Harry just smiled a little because he was scared that this decision could go very, very wrong.

"Thank you Harry. It means a lot to me that you would say that so soon after we have forged this friendship. I didn't expect it. I will not hurt, I will use every last ounce of strength not to hurt, because if I do, I will hate myself forever."

"Draco, I believe you."

They stared at each other for how long they did not know. But they did know that something had changed in the last five minutes because Draco and Harry were no longer simply acquaintances, they may even have become more than friends. One thing was sure though.

Things had just changed. For the better?

Who knows?

--


	4. First Day Bliss

First Day Bliss

Harry awoke to find Draco sprawled beside him, at first he was startled by seeing the blond boy beside him but them he relaxed and just looked at gorgeous Slytherin. He smiled a little seeing the normally composed boy lying with his hair tousled and his mouth agape. His arms and legs were flung carelessly on the bed, and Harry couldn't help but notice his body had moved closer to his own in the middle of the night, but true to his word Draco had not taken advantage. Harry was grateful for that.

Draco sniffled, and then mumbled some junk that Harry didn't understand; he rolled closer to Harry and snuggled into his belly. For some reason Harry's stomach did about a million flips in one second, when Draco did this, Harry smiled widely and stroked Draco's hair. Draco leaned into the touch and smiled in his sleep.

'_This is weird. I'm smiling. I'm happy. This can't possibly last. Can it?'_

Harry concluded that he would take as much as he could get for as long as it would last. He can't do anymore than that. The blonde was already starting to make him smile and he knew it wouldn't be long until he trusted Draco. It worried him. He was scared shitless. If he trusts Draco then it'll hurt more when Draco realized that Harry wasn't the one he wanted and that it had all been a terrible mistake. Or a cruel joke. Either way Harry needed to be more careful.

While Harry was drowning in his own depressing thoughts, Draco woke up and just watched as the emotion flitted across Harry's face. He realized then that only while Harry was conscious of what he was doing or feeling, he was emotionless, but now, now he doesn't know Draco's watching and he didn't know that Draco watched the night before. Now Draco could all the pain and all the anguish. He could tell that Harry was scared and all he wanted was reassurance and to know that he's worth something.

Draco wanted to do that. He wanted to be Harry's everything and he wanted Harry to know that he really was loved by Draco.

The pull he felt towards the raven hair god is so strong; it was all he can do not to jump him. But he couldn't, not if he wanted Harry to stay. He couldn't risk anything that would scare or hurt Harry in any way. He was content enough with Harry's hand carding through his hair. It's an unconscious action but if it's all he'll ever get from Harry, it'll be enough. Just Harry being there was enough.

"Harry." He spoke softly so not to scare the gorgeous teen.

"You're awake?" Harry looked genuinely surprised by this and it made Draco grin like an idiot.

"Were you expecting me to sleep all day? Come on, I'll get us some breakfast."

Draco got up and walked into the kitchen, which was very modern and distinctly muggle. Harry noticed this even in his half asleep state, he raised an eyebrow and sat at the small round table that was placed conveniently in the centre of the room.

"You cook?" he questioned.

"Yeah it's relaxing. I love cooking, trying new recipes and of course eating my gorgeous creations." His smiled dazzled Harry and Harry liked it.

"So you cook, do you clean? Are you Mr Malfoy the perfect housewife?"

"Fuck off. Me, clean? No I have house elves for that. Cooking is relaxing, but cleaning? No that's just a chore." Draco tried to look offended but failed miserably when a smile won its way through his pouting exterior.

-----------------------------------------

Harry had had the most amazing day. Draco was the perfect gentleman and didn't get to close to Harry, even though it was causing him obvious discomfort. Harry felt terribly guilty but Draco always reassured him that it was okay and he understood that Harry would tell him what had happened when he was ready, and until then he would do nothing to compromise what little relationship he and Harry had formed over the small period of time.

They talked about what they liked and what they disliked nothing deep but it was a start. It was the evening and Harry and Draco were sitting by the fire, drinking hot cocoa and speaking quietly about classes and Draco was trying to convince Harry that potions and Snape weren't all that bad. Harry just wouldn't believe him.

"Do your friends know where you are?" Draco asked, suddenly off topic.

"No. I just told them that Dumbledore gave me my own rooms and I would explain to them what's going on at a later date." Harry sighed and stared into his mug.

"Don't you want to tell them?" Draco's voice was very careful and the apprehension was very clear.

"Not really. Not because of you. Well it is, but not the reason you think." Harry stuttered over his words and Draco remained silent and let Harry continue. "I mean, they'd just behave horribly towards you and I don't want that because you've been so lovely to me and they'd hate you just because you're a Malfoy and your dad was evil. Not that I'm saying he was a bad man, well he was but... yeah. Anyway, they don't agree with the whole male, male thing either."

Draco just stared at Harry shell shocked. His father was evil and Draco didn't care if Harry said it, but what he just said proved to Draco that Harry did care about him because he didn't want Draco being hurt. Draco just smiled.

"I don't want you being hurt because of me." Harry spoke earnestly.

"What about you though Harry? They're your best friends. I'm sure you don't want to lose them, and I don't want it to be my fault."

"They don't want me, they want my fame. The only guys I've been talking to are Seamus, Dean and Neville. Ron, Hermione and Ginny have all gone off when we're not in public. In public we're unbreakable and apparently Ginny and I are going to get married and have a million Potter-Weasley babies. But I really don't want that." Harry looked so sad, and Draco wanted to make it better.

"I have an idea. My friends know about all this and they're all dying to meet you and make amends for the past, so how about we invite my friends and your friends for dinner either tomorrow or any other day you choose. Maybe it'll soften the blow or make your friends understand better and accept us."

Harry was touched by Draco's thoughts and was surprised that his friends wanted to meet him. He wanted to agree but was still unsure he wanted the explosion of his friends forced in front of Draco and now his friends also. As if sensing Harry's thoughts Draco spoke.

"Harry, my friends have probably seen worse than the Weasley's and Granger. Don't worry about our feelings, were thick skinned and because I care about you and want to protect you, so will they. We stick together. Also invite Seamus, Dean and Neville. If they're your real friends, I'm dying to meet them."

"Ok then. Tomorrow. Thank you, I really appreciate this."

---------------------------------------------

Letters were sent to the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. Dinner was to be cooked and confessions to be made. Harry and Draco were both guessing the outcome of the evening. But both wanted the other to be happy and this was the only way they both could be.

**-----------------------------------------------**


	5. Dinner and a Show

**READ THIS!!!**

**As you can probably tell I've re-posted my story and it is now beta'd by the wonder Amber (ams71080)**

**One more question before I let you go ahead and read - Do you want Luna or Narcissa involved in the story? Their involvement will depend on the feedback I receive.**

**:D**

* * *

Dinner and a Show

Seamus, Dean and Neville were worried. Harry's bed had not been slept in and he hadn't been in the hall or to any lessons, they hadn't seen him all weekend either. All his stuff was gone and a letter telling them he would contact them soon to explain everything. They didn't know what was going on, Harry had been so withdrawn since the beginning of term and the youngest Weasleys and Hermione had been no help, seeming not to care about their friend's obvious torments and worries.

No, these three had no concern for the raven haired boy's welfare; they answered all the questions they could, saying Harry was safe, he was unharmed, that the trio were still the best of friends, and that Harry was a drop away from proposing to Ginny. The reporters and most of the students lapped up every word they could about the golden boy and his closest friends, but not everyone was pleased with the exploitation of Harry. The Slytherins and a few Gryffindors were disgusted that the newest trio could do that to supposedly their closest friend.

When an owl arrived at breakfast that morning their worry had only increased with Harry's cryptic letter.

_Dear Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Neville and Dean,_

_Please meet me outside the statue of __Persephone after lessons._

_I will explain everything._

_Harry._

Pansy, Theo and Blaise had gotten a similar letter except theirs explained why they were to visit his rooms and asked if they could come earlier, knowing that the three had a free last lesson. The Slytherins looked over at the Gryffindors already knowing what was going to happen. They seemed to be the only house not blinded by the three idiots that were spreading the lies about the Wizarding World hero. They would never understand how no one saw through them, but on the other hand, they saw very clearly that a few of the smarter students did see through the act.

..................................................................................................................................................................

Harry was watching Draco move about the kitchen; his movements weren't uncoordinated, they were graceful; he made every menial task like a dance. If Harry was being honest, he was jealous of the blond boy. He was so beautiful, intelligent and strong. And what was he? Nothing. Why was Draco even here making dinner for him and his friends? Why did he bother himself with it?

Draco kept turning and smiling, receiving shy smiles in return. The blush on Harry's cheeks made Draco want to jump on him and ravish him, but he could not give into those urges because he knew if he did that he would lose Harry forever.

"Are you nervous Harry? Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm a little nervous, but I want and need to do this. I won't hide us away."

"But we've barely figured out what to do yet; are you sure you want other people to find out when we ourselves are so unsure?"

"No, I'm not sure but I know I have to do this. For you and for me and I know we haven't figured out all of the details but we will. We will and it'll be soon I promise but for now I'm happy with your company and being friends."

"I am as well, Harry. I just need to make sure I'm not rushing you into anything you don't want to do."

"I know this, Draco, but you're the one who has been through an ordeal and here you are making dinner for me and my friends. I should be the one looking after you, not the other way round." Seeing Harry's distressed face, Draco understood that Harry was feeling as he was neglecting the young Veela.

"Harry, I don't need looking after at the moment, you do. I know that if I ever needed anything I could count on you. Okay, so don't feel guilty because I enjoy cooking for your friends and especially you. This dinner is no hardship for me."

"But you do need something. Something I can't give you right now and I don't know if I will ever be able to. You need contact and you need it to be from me. You need me to love you and I don't even know how. You want me to tell you what's troubling me and I can't because I'm ashamed of who I am and what's happened to me."

"Harry, I don't care about any of that. Yes, I have the urge to hug, kiss and sometimes even throw you on the floor and make love to you but I know I can't. I don't want to lose you. I need to gain your trust and I will do that and then you may talk to me and tell me everything and you may get closer to me and even love me, but until then I'll have to wait. And I will."

"You're pinning all your hopes on a person who can't even love himself. What if it doesn't happen?"

"It will if you want it to. If you don't though, you'll be fine and it'll be my problem not yours."

..................................................................................................................................................................

When the Slytherins entered the rooms, Harry and Draco were sitting talking about the evening ahead. Draco was reassuring Harry that the Slytherins were fine with him and they would come to love him throughout the course of the evening.

"I'm sure we will but your chances of that are getting slimmer every second we're kept waiting in the doorway," Pansy drawled in a superior tone. A big smile appeared on her face though when Draco turned to look at her and Harry jumped up out of his seat.

"No need to stand, Harry, you don't have to try and please them." Draco smiled at him.

"Yes he does, it's so adorable to watch."

"Pansy, he's not a puppy," Blaise cut in.

"No, but its fun to watch him squirm." She laughed. Harry was in fact fidgeting and looking at his shoes, looking the most uncomfortable a person can look.

"Sit down we can talk some more and maybe you can stop teasing Harry enough to let him begin to feel comfortable and have a proper conversation with you idiots." Harry sent Draco a grateful smile and sat beside the blond boy. The three Slytherins sat on the opposite sofa and Harry was able to get a proper look at his mate's closest friends.

There was Pansy, yes she was not the most beautiful of women but she was not as repulsive as some made out. The clothes she wore fit her perfectly and showed only her best features. Her hair was perfectly done and helped to mask the imperfections of her face. She did have quite average brown eyes and thin rosy lips but her nose was her downfall, taking up most of her face and in an odd an ugly shape. If she was anything like Draco had told, she loved to tease but was a very fierce friend and would never see you fail. She loved to gossip and always had the latest news, she could mask her emotions in public but when alone with friends she was so emotional that you could never doubt how she was feeling.

Then Blaise, he was a very handsome boy, he had soft feature and olive skin, obviously from his Italian heritage. He had a muscular frame and, from the looks of it, only wore the most expensive of robes. There was not a hair out place and he held himself in a manner that meant to make you feel inferior. According to Draco, this was purpose of his stance. He wanted you to know he was better than you. If you listen to school wide gossip he had bedded half the female and male population of the school. Yes, Blaise Zabini was not picky. And from what had said he shows it at all time, he would flirt with a tree if he could. But he could give great advice and was asset to Draco and all his friends.

The last boy, Theodore Nott, was not someone Draco talked about as much as the other two. When he did all he would say it that Theodore was a quiet boy who barely spoke but when he did, he spoke as if he was fifty years older than he actually was. He had wisdom beyond his years and when wasn't speaking, you knew how he felt about any subject he could give a look and you knew exactly what he was trying to convey. He wore plain black robes and his hair was short but messy, as if he never even tried to make go in one place. He seemed like an enigma, someone you just wanted to crack open to see what's inside.

While Draco made small talk with his friends and caught up on life in the world of Slytherin, Harry watched how his behaviour changed while he was around his friends. He seemed to be less careful and more relaxed; he made jokes and just talked silly talk. He sometimes acted like that around Harry but more often than not it was only serious talk. About his family, their future, their bond and reassurance for Harry that everything is fine and that this is what he really wants. Harry hoped that in the future Draco will able to more relaxed and silly around him but until then he was content with what he had. Sometimes more than just content.

..................................................................................................................................................................

As soon as dinner was over, six anxious Gryffindors made their way down to the statue of Persephone, where a very nervous Harry was waiting. Draco had wanted to wait with Harry but Harry said that it was best not to start arguments in the hallway. He also said that no matter how many times Draco said he would not start and argument or react to any comments, Harry knew that when certain Gryffindors saw him they would not be quiet and he would rather that Draco wasn't attacked in quite so a public a place. Harry didn't have to wait long till he was greeted by smiling faces.

"Hey, Harry." Dean and Neville waved.

"HARRY!" shouted Seamus.

"Hey, mate," nodded Ron.

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione spoke in a prim tone. Ginny threw herself at Harry hugging him tightly, while telling him how much she missed him.

"Harry, what is going on?" Hermione broke up the hug, for which Harry was thankful.

"Just come with me and I'll tell you all everything." Harry's hands were shaking as he walked into the living area where Draco and his friends were sitting. Draco stood when Harry entered and Harry walked over to him, sat down while pulling Draco with him and placed his hand in Draco's. To Harry's surprise his hand stop shaking slightly and Draco stroked Harry's hand with his thumb hoping to sooth his obviously nervous mate. The Gryffindors had by now noticed the room full of Slytherins and they turned to watch Ron turn tomato red and explode.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? HARRY, GET AWAY FROM MALFOY. WE'RE LEAVING. NOW!" Ron turned to leave and Ginny and Hermione got ready to follow.

"Wait! I need to tell you guys something. Something very important."

"It's okay, Harry, you can tell us whatever you want to," Ginny simpered, moving to sit practically in Harry's lap.

"Why don't we move this to the table?" Pansy's voice was icy and her glare was pointed at the youngest Weasley.

"Yes, Draco made us all dinner." Harry smiled and Draco squeezed Harry's hand. All the Gryffindors saw this movement and where he had been dawned on three quarters on them; the other two just glared. They moved and sat around the table in the kitchen where the food was already on the table with a heating charm on it, so it would never go cold.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked, while the others all looked expectantly. Harry looked to Draco and Draco squeezed Harry's hand urging him to tell his friends and letting Harry know he was there.

"Umm... well remember when Draco approached me on the train to Hogwarts? Well, he was telling me that on his 17th he would come into his Veela heritage. And he told me that I was his mate."

"WHAT!!!" the Gryffindors were gawping, Hermione looked annoyed and two Weasleys stood faces bright red.

"No, no, Harry, you're not his mate. This is some cruel trick he and his cronies have cooked up," Ron spat.

"Ron, have you looked at Malfoy since we've walked in here. He's changed. All the changes in his appearance would only come from becoming a Veela," Seamus spoke up, defending Draco. His statement made everyone in the room including Harry and the Slytherins to stop a stare at Draco.

They all realised that Seamus was right. His hair was longer and a lot brighter, which was difficult considering Draco's old hair colour. His once skinny body seemed more defined and his features had, if possible, sharpened. His eyes once grey-blue were now silver, and all the changes had made Draco infinitely more beautiful. Well they did to most of the room.

"I don't see any differences?" Harry spoke after scanning Draco's body at least twenty times, and seeing no difference to what he usually saw.

"Harry, how can you not? He looks amazing. Not that he didn't before but now it's just... woah." Dean was confused to how Harry could not see the god the rest of them saw before him.

"Harry won't see any difference because this is how he's always seen me. I've always been this gorgeous to him." Draco grinned in Harry's direction and Harry blushed spectacularly.

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy! Get away from Harry now!" Ron screamed at Draco. Harry looked scared but Draco kept a neutral face, stroking Harry's hand trying to comfort his mate.

"Harry, why are you doing this to me? Why are you fucking this whore when you're meant to be marrying me?" Ginny spoke in a low angry tone.

"Ginny, I don't like you, let alone love you. I would never marry you. Draco's not a whore and I'm not fucking him. He's my soul mate."

"Bullshit! Who told you this? Malfoy. You can't trust him. He's trying to do what his father and Voldemort couldn't do. He'll destroy you and when he does we won't be here." Ron was in Harry's face, words spoken harshly and spittle flying in Harry's face.

"Yes, we will be here, Ron. You don't speak for everyone in this room," Seamus spoke up, pulling Ron away from Harry.

"Seamus is right I'm not going to leave Harry." Dean was right beside Seamus.

"Of course, you agree with Seamus, you're his fucking whore. Me, Ron, Hermione and Neville will not stick around for this freak show though will we?"

"No!"

"Never!"

"I'm with Seam and Dean." Neville's voice was quite but it was heard clearly by everyone in the room.

"We're leaving. Ronald, Ginny, come on, I cannot bear to witness this any longer." The two Weasleys turned to follow but not before Ron could spit the word "Traitors" at them and not before Ginny burst into tears.

After they left, Harry stood and locked himself in the bathroom. He had only just realised what everyone else already knew. They were never his friends. But now he also knew that he had three very good friends and a boy – man – who loved him. And maybe some more friends in the Slytherins. But right now he was just mourning the loss of three friends he thought loved him as much as he loved them.


	6. No Matter What

_Aaahhh! New chapter! No way! Sorry guys it's an important year for me so updating isn't the most important thing right now. But you will have the next chapter next week, if I remember, because it's already been written and checked by the lovely Amber. I'm not going to post it straight away because i'm just too evil. :L_

_Hannah._

* * *

**Chapter six – No Matter What.**

Draco raced towards the bathroom after Harry's swift departure form the dining room. He banged on the door pleading with Harry either to come out of at least let him in. But the only response he got was Harry's sobs.

"Harry, please just let me in." Draco was at a loss on what to do. He so badly wanted to comfort the brunette but he didn't know how. He was ashamed that he couldn't give the man he loved any comfort and also that Harry wouldn't let him near enough to even try properly.

What sort of mate was he?

"Harry, they're idiots if they don't want to be your friends. They don't know what they're losing, because if they did, I know they wouldn't want to let you go, even if you are with me." Draco sighed heavily and slide down the door. He kept saying things that he hoped were comforting, but he wasn't sure he was actually doing any good.

* * *

Out in the dining room there were still three Gryffindors and three Slytherins, sitting in silence. They were all extremely uncomfortable. The only sounds that could be heard were Harry's muffled sobs and Draco whispering what they could only imagine to be comforting words. Pansy had frankly had enough, and not exactly being the shyest of people, she decided to let everyone else in the room know this.

"This is ridiculous. What's your name again?" she pointed at Dean who now looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Dean." He answered cautiously.

"Well Dean, go make us all some tea and we can end the silence. We need to at least seem to get along, if Draco and Harry are going to be together."

Dean looked to his friends silently asking if he should do as Pansy asked. They seemed to agree with Pansy so he went to the kitchen area and started to search through the cupboards for tea bags, sugar, mugs and spoons. He had no idea why she asked him to make the tea, he had no idea where anything was or how anyone liked their tea.

Once Dean had come back with six mugs of tea, a jug of milk, a pot of sugar and six spoons, Seamus asked a question.

"Are you sure we should stay? Harry usually likes to be left alone when he's upset." What Seamus said was true, usually when Harry was upset they left him to calm down because they knew he would talk to them when he was ready. Ron and Hermione hadn't quite got it; they still needed to be screamed at to fuck off, before they got the message that Harry didn't want them there while he was upset.

"He may usually want to be alone but he needs to know you guys will be there for him." Blaise answered turning heads away from Pansy. Neville looked at the three Slytherins before asking,

"Why are you still here?" Blaise stared at him inquisitively, while Pansy and Theo just raised their eyebrows.

"We want to be here for Draco and therefore Harry. Also, we'll be told how to deal with the Weasley's and Granger." Pansy and Theo nodded in agreement.

No one asked or protested about them doing anything to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. No one wanted to. They'd get what they deserve. The six teens talked about everything and nothing, waiting for Harry and Draco to come back.

* * *

Harry sat waiting for Draco to leave but it seemed that the other boy was never going to give up. He was slightly pleased by this fact but he also found it weird and he didn't know how to handle the situation because no one had ever waited around for him before. He finally decided to let Draco in. What the worst that could happen?

Draco jumped when her heard the lock click on the door, he opened it and found Harry was sitting on the floor leaning against the bath. Draco sat opposite him so not to scare the fragile boy. They sat in silence for what seemed hours but in reality it was more like ten minutes before Harry decided to speak.

"I can't do this," he whispered head bent never looking up.

"Can't do what?" Draco's voice wobbled; fear was running through his body. He thought Harry was going to leave; it must have been too much for him losing his friends like that.

"I can't love because I don't know how to deal with it. I don't know how to love, Draco. You're so kind and caring and amazing and I don't what to do to return everything you've done for me. I don't know how I can make you feel like you're the only person in my world; you make me feel like that. Why can't I make you feel it?" Harry still wouldn't look up.

Draco moved to sit him he placed his hand under Harry's chin and forced the other boy to look at him. Harry's face was stained with tears and his eyes were swelling up with new tears. Draco had no idea how to make all Harry's pain go away and it killed him.

"Harry you don't need to do anything. You make me feel amazing just by being here. You do a lot for me just by being here and accepting me. I want to do stuff for you and I want you here. End of." Draco spoke passionately and Harry responded to the words with a smile.

"Okay. I believe you."

"Come on then, we have guests waiting for us." Draco stood and offered his hand to Harry. Harry looked at it for a few moments before he finally accepted it. He didn't let go.

"Who's still here?" Harry asked only expecting it to be Draco's friends.

"Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Neville, Seamus and Dean. Our friends." Draco grinned at Harry and Harry gave him a gentle smile back.

* * *

Harry shut the door to their rooms after waving goodbye to their friends. He was still upset that the people he thought would always be there had left but he realised he always had unconditional friends in Neville, Seamus and Dean and he'd gained some new friends in the Slytherins. Draco came to kitchen and saw that Harry was just holding the plate he was supposed to be cleaning and Harry's glassy eyes proved him that Harry was in a world of his own.

"Harry?" Harry jumped and dropped the plate in the process.

"Shit! Sorry!" he said getting on his knees picking up the pieces of the broken plate.

"It's okay, I'll help clean this up. So what were you thinking about?" Draco asked whilst getting on the floor and helping Harry pick up the chips of broken plate.

"Huh?"

"When I came in here, what were you thinking about?" Draco smiled at Harry's confusion.

"Oh right, I was just thinking about today. It's weird. I don't feel extremely saddened by the departure of my supposed best friends; I feel happy in a way knowing the truth. They never wanted me for me, did they?" Harry stood and put the plate in the bin and watched as Draco did the same. He sat at the table and motioned for Draco to sit with him.

"I should've taken your hand in first year."

"Harry, I insulted you and your friends, the people who your first ever friends. You shouldn't have taken my hand. I just hate that they used you and I hate that you face them every day in classes but you your real friends and me and we'll never leave you no matter what." Draco smiled and left the kitchen.

"No matter what," Harry muttered not quite believing the blonde boys words.

* * *

_If you liked it then please, please, please give me review. If you hated it do the same!_

_xoxo  
_


	7. Back to the Real World

_Okay, it'll probably be a while before I update again so savour this one. _

_Hannah_

_xoxo_

**Chapter Seven – Back to the real world.**

Harry and Draco had been living in the rooms for two weeks now. They'd talked and their relationship was still fragile but Harry was more comfortable with Draco touching him, holding his hand, hugs, but no more than that. Although Draco wanted more he couldn't make Harry do anything that he didn't want to do, even if ever fibre of being wanted to just grab and make love to him right there on the kitchen floor. He just couldn't because he knew that if he did that Harry would never come back.

Today was the day that Harry and Draco had to go back to lessons and to say Harry was shitting himself was an understatement. He clutched onto Draco as they walked through the corridors and although he felt extremely silly for doing so but he also felt a million time better for it.They of course got few looks when they were walking together down the hallways but the students had all been informed of Harry and Draco's situation. The school was divided, some supported the couple, others didn't really care, and some were very opposed and thought that it was a trick or that Harry had gone dark. Draco thought that Harry would try and sit at the Gryffindor table, but he didn't. He instead made a beeline for the seats next to Draco's friends. The school looked on in shock as their golden boy sat with the snakes and they were even more shocked when none of the Gryffindors protested not even when more of their own left to sit with Draco and the other remaining Slytherins.

The first few lessons of the day went fine, Slytherins and Gryffindors had most of their classes together and Harry could sit with Draco and their friends. He didn't talk much and just got on with what he was asked to do. They were use to Harry's quietness though; he never seemed completely comfortable not even, as Draco had observed, when he thought he was alone. It wasn't until the last lesson of the day when things started to go pear-shaped. Draco and all the others bar Seamus and Dean had taken Runes while the remaining three had taken Divination. Trelawney wouldn't let the boys swap seats so Harry was stuck next to Ron while Seamus and Dean were seated on the other side of the room, to Harry it might as well have been the other side of the room.

"Harry?" Ron whispered and Harry felt hopeful that maybe his friends had changed their minds about Draco and himself.

"What?" he whispered back.

"Come back, Harry, dump the stupid ferret and come back to your loyal friends and loving girlfriend."

"Ron, I can't leave him. If you were really my friends you'd accept me and Ginny was never my girlfriend." The hope was gone as his former best crushed the last bit he had left for their relationship.

"What do you mean you can't leave him? Do you love him Harry? No matter what he says he'll never love you, Harry; he's a liar. We're your friends and we're the only ones who will ever love you," Ron hissed. They didn't talk for the rest of the lesson. Harry thought that maybe Ron was right, maybe Draco didn't love him but he also knew that Ron, Hermione and Ginny couldn't possibly love him either. Love is acceptance and they definitely weren't being very accepting.

In Runes, Draco was also having a problem but not the sort Harry was having. He couldn't get comfortable and he felt too hot. He knew it was because he was away from Harry but he didn't know what to do about it. His friends looked on, concerned, not knowing why their friend looked like he could pass out at any moment. Draco fidgeted and couldn't concentrate on anything other than getting to Harry. Half way through the lesson he could feel that Harry was unhappy and that made the itch get worse and his desire to see Harry greater. Needless to say when the bell rung Draco flew from the classroom and practically sprinted in the direction of the Divination classroom.

Harry saw Draco racing towards him and froze in shock when Draco flung his arms around him. Confused as to why Draco seemed to be in such a state Harry just allowed Draco to stand with his arms around him for as long as he wanted. When Draco pulled away he looked sheepishly towards the ground and mumbled an apology. Harry just smiled and pulled Draco in the direction of their rooms.

They settled in the living room, Harry on one sofa and Draco on the one opposite. "Harry? Can you come and sit next to me; I need to keep you close for a bit?" Draco looked at Harry and his eyes pleaded with Harry to comply.

"Of course." Harry moved over to where Draco was sitting and sat next to him but to Draco it still wasn't comfortable.

"Harry..." Draco didn't have to continue because Harry understood. Harry lent against Draco and allowed Draco to put his arms around him; he even smiled and moved in closer.

"Thank you."

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked Hermione and his younger sister.

"Well is obvious that Malfoy's up to something, there's no way he'd choose Harry. So all we have to do is make Harry realise that Draco's a faker and he'll come crawling back to us and we'll have him where we want him," Hermione spoke in her usual prim voice.

"What if we can't get him to believe us?"

Hermione glared at Ginny for even having the gall to question her plan.

"Who are his best friends? Who took him in when no one else would have him? Us. We have always been there for him and Draco used to make his life hell. Harry has never been hard to manipulate before, so why should it be so hard now?"

Ron nodded his head in agreement and Ginny looked skeptical but agreed all the same. She really wanted to be Mrs Harry Potter and if this was the way to do it, then so be it.

"Right so how are we going to do this. Harry won't even sit with us in lessons or at dinner." Ron pointed out an obvious problem. Harry was hurt by his 'friends'' rejection, how could they get close enough to talk to him and make him trust them again.

"Easy." Hermione spoke as if she were talking to infants. "We send him a note expressing how deeply we regret our actions and ask if he would join us for breakfast. At first we say nothing against Malfoy. We need to be subtle so whatever conclusions Harry will eventually come to, he'll think they're his own."

"Brilliant. Hermione, you're a genius."

It was all smiles in the Gryffindor common room but some of their fellow housemates had to wonder, why.

_Harry,_

_We are so sorry for how we reacted to your news. We've had time to think and to calm down and we would like to talk to you. We realise we were wrong and we just want to be your friends again, even if that means accepting Draco. Please come eat with us tomorrow morning._

_Your faithful friends,_

_Hermione, Ron and Ginny._

Harry didn't know what to do. On the one hand, this was great but on the other it seemed a little unbelievable. He wanted his friends back, of course he did, but could he put himself on the line again. What if they just ended up hurting him again? Was it worth the risk?

Draco saw Harry receive the letter and then continued to watched Harry battle with himself.

"Good news?"

"I don't know really. It's from Ron, Hermione and Ginny, they want to be friends again. They're sorry for what they did."

"And you don't know if you can trust them?" It was a question but they both knew Draco didn't need an answer.

"How can I after what they did? They made me feel like hell because I was willing to be with you. I wanted to give you a chance and they couldn't. What if they say they can give it a go but they can't? Why should I put not only myself but you through that?" Harry needed answers and there was only one answer that Draco could think of that could make Harry understand why he needed to do this.

"Because you love them."

Harry didn't know how to answer that. It was true he did love them, but did he love them enough to let them back into his life? Harry sighed.

"Fine I'll eat with them. Will you come with me?" The invitation clearly didn't ask for Draco to be there but Draco knew that Harry needed him and he couldn't refuse Harry.

"Of course I will."

They smiled at each other and said goodnight while leaving for their respective rooms. It was going to be hard to forgive the Gryffindors but with Draco by his side Harry felt he could do anything.

_Please tell me if it was crap or awesome in a review._


End file.
